Hetalia = Fantasia
Directed to: Hetalia Fantasia Background Setting: Hetalia Fantasia Alternative Universe. The fourth extra episode of Hetalia: World Series was released on September 25, 2013. It adapts the plot of the Drama CD Hetalia Fantasia. Plot Summary The narrator explains that the countries were playing a fairy-tale like game, and the story of how the gang met up. Italy apologizes to Germany and Japan for arriving late, telling them that he had taken a siesta for too long. Germany scolds Italy for his tardiness, saying that he had gone up to Level 50 in the time that he had been waiting. Japan acts as a mediator, telling Germany to calm down and that Italy surely hadn't meant to be late. However, he too tells his companions what he had accomplished whilst waiting for Italy, saying that he had collected almost all of the rare items. Feeling unneeded, Italy asks Germany and Japan if he can accompany them. Germany agrees to assist Italy, so long as he listened carefully. As they walk together, Italy explains that he's excited to be playing an online game for the first time. He tells them that he tried to get Spain to install the game as well, but that he lost interest. Japan has a similar story, explaining that he tried to get Greece to download the game as well. Japan remembers Greece's voice saying that Internet fees were too expensive at his house, and that food prices were high as well. The three continue walking together, Italy hugging onto Germany from behind because his defenses were low. Germany recapitulates that he is a blacksmith, Japan is a priest, and Italy is an adventurer, as Japan remarks that their party is quite balanced. However, Germany says, their party could use someone with magic to make combat easier. In the background, a few girls talk about buying pretty dresses from a place called Monaco. A string of Italy calling "ve, ve, ve~" fades into the distance. Germany and Japan stop walking, both feeling as if something was different, more quiet. Both realize with shock that Italy is missing. A bell tolls from far away as it is revealed that Italy had slipped away to flirt with the girls passing by before. At the First Town In the meantime, England walks through the first town by himself, grumbling about how he is the only one online when America and the others invited him to play. He decides to play for all of the others since he is the only person online, and reads the instructions. Finding that he is a "summoner" and can conjure beasts with a spell, England decides to try out his powers. However, when he creates a creature, he finds that it is a cute creature rather than a beastly one. America arrives, explaining to England that he is late because it took him a long time to create his new weapon, plopping it down in front of England. England is taken aback by the monstrosity of the gun, scolding America for bringing a final weapon at the beginning of the game. As America demonstrates the power of the gun, England grumbles that it's a perfect weapon for America. Russia arrives, covered with dirt and explaining that it was his first time playing an American online game. He tells America and England that he hadn't known that the game would take four hours to download, one hour to install, and two hours for a tutorial, as America indignantly says that his games had a plot, unlike Russia's games in which the player had no idea what the situation was when they started to play. England attempts to alleviate the tension, telling the beginners not to fight at the first town. Russia then says that he has a gift for England, giving him the leg of a large creature. America nervously thinks that he saw the final boss opponent with a leg like that, but tells himself not to worry. All around the bustle of the market is heard, merchants shouting out their goods and customers purchasing products. China shouts to Hong Kong that their healing potions were out of stock and ordering him to send a carrier pigeon to Shanghai to get some more. Hong Kong lazily says that the people work too hard here and that he wants to go home. China cuts him off, shouting at him to hurry up. England, America and Russia come up to the market, recognizing China as he plays the game. America notes that when he invited China he didn't seem to want to play, but he looked enthusiastic about the game now. Russia happily remarks that China looks happy when he does business. China tells the three that they came so late, but that he'll keep playing. Hong Kong greets England, saying that it's been a while since they met. Hong Kong explains that he's working as an attendant for China, and that he'll be leaving soon. China tells Hong Kong not to leave yet, for they still had to sell the rest of their specialty egg tarts. China offhandedly mentions that selling merchandise was prepatory work, for he would advance easily throughout the game if he amassed a large amount of Heta, the currency of the game. Coins rattle in his hands as China says that all problems can be solved with heta. He calls himself a genius for earning so much money at the beginning of the game. Hong Kong points out that according to his logic, not playing the game at all would be the least troublesome of options. France's voice calls their attention from above. Confused, everyone wonders where France's voice was coming from, only to find out that France had climbed up to the top of a nearby tower and was calling to them from there. France explains that he wanted to make a grand entrance, so he climbed the tower, only to find that he couldn't get down. England sarcastically calls that there is someone strange on top of the tower, repeatedly hitting France with magic. Russia remarks that those two are such good friends, China grumbles that he doesn't like being around these guys, and Hong Kong finds it unbelievable that England is trying to knock France down with magic. The narrator explains that from there on after, no one has heard of their whereabouts. Character Appearances *North Italy *Germany *Japan *America *England *France *Russia *China *Hong Kong Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *China: Yuki Kaida *Hong Kong: Motoki Takagi Trivia *This episode marks the first anime appearance of Hong Kong. *This episode has the animation style of the series Hetalia: World Series, even though it was released after the announcement of the new series Hetalia: The Beautiful World. *Meito Anizawa (character of Lucky Star) appears in the ending credits *It is the only episode that's not dubbed. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates Category:Extra Episodes Category:Hetalia Fantasia Alternative Universe